


can’t keep my hands to myself

by wordslinging



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: “You know, you don’t always have to wait for me to wake up.”Nico shakes his head. “I don’t mind. Don't like to wake you if I don’t have to.”“So don’t do that either,” Yusuf suggests with a brief one-shouldered shrug. “Just enjoy yourself. And then tell me about it when I’m awake.”That brings Nico up short, and he pushes up on both elbows to look Yusuf square in the face. “You mean touching myself? Or…?”Yusuf leans in and kisses the corner of Nico’s mouth, hand moving slow and steady over the hard length of him. “You know you can do anything you want to me, my heart.”Inspired by a kink meme prompt. Joe has a tendency to wake up slowly. Nicky has a tendency to wake up horny. They work out a compromise.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 933





	can’t keep my hands to myself

**Author's Note:**

> -The full prompt that inspired this: “Inspired by the scene where Nile startles them awake and Nicky's got a gun in his hand while Joe is groggy and slow and sleepy. Joe is a slow waker and prefers a million hours of sleep. Long ago, they've worked out a consensual agreement that when Nicky is horny and Joe is sleepy, he can just go ahead and use Joe's body for pleasure without waiting for him to fully wake up.“
> 
> -Does what it says on the tin, pre-discussed somnophilia within the boundaries of a loving relationship.
> 
> -I genuinely have no idea when this takes place except long enough ago that they’re still using their old names, no timelines or context we die like men.

Yusuf wakes slowly, as he typically does on peaceful mornings. It comes as no surprise that as he gradually becomes aware of things, Nicolo fills his senses: the warmth of Nico pressing against him, chest-to-chest although they’d fallen asleep back to front, the smell of his hair, and his sweet voice in Yusuf’s ear.

“Yusuf,” Nicolo is saying, a note of urgency in his voice. “Yusuf, are you awake?”

Still half-asleep, Yusuf tries to puzzle out the urgency. They can’t be in any kind of danger, or Nico would shake him into wakefulness with no hesitation. Yusuf’s not on top of him, so if Nico needed to get up for something he could do it easily enough. They’re not—

Nico shifts against him, and that’s when Yusuf wakes up enough to notice the cock pressing against his hip, hard and hot as a brand.

Without even opening his eyes, Yusuf lets a grin spread slowly across his face. He rolls onto his back and parts his thighs, and Nico slots himself between them with a sound that’s equal parts gratitude and desperation.

With one of them already frantic and the other barely awake, it’s not going to be anything but rubbing against each other. Yusuf isn’t even hard, though it won’t take long to get there with Nico rutting against him, whispering about how beautiful he is, how badly Nico wants him.

Yusuf gropes until he finds Nico’s arms, follows them up to his shoulders, his neck, aiming his mouth blindly in the direction of Nico’s face as he pulls him down. He alternates between lazy, sloppy kisses and gentle murmurs of _come on, love, come on, I’ve got you_. Nico thrusts against him a few more times and then arches his back with a sharp moan, and Yusuf opens his eyes for the first time to see his lover outlined in morning sunlight, head thrown back as he comes.

He collapses half on top of Yusuf and then rolls onto his back, chest heaving as he catches his breath. Yusuf turns on his side, sleepy and content. He’s fully hard now, cock bobbing against his stomach, but as his fingers skate along Nico’s warm skin there’s no urgency to it.

“Good morning,” Nico says, his cheeks pink. 

“Morning,” Yusuf replies, tracing the edge of his thumbnail over a nipple. “What got you so excited so early?” 

Nico hums a little, pressing into the touch. “I was dreaming of you.”

Yusuf runs his hand down to palm Nico’s cock, giving it a few lazy strokes. “That much, I could have guessed.” 

Nico does this sometimes, dreams of some remembered or imagined scenario and wakes up randy as a tomcat over it. For his own part, Yusuf has never had a dream so arousing he wouldn’t pick rolling over to snatch a little more sleep over immediate lovemaking, but he loves that Nico gets this way, loves that when he wakes up on fire like this it’s only ever from a dream of Yusuf. 

Nico turns his head to rub his face against the mattress, a smile curling the corner of his lips. “It was about the first time I let you inside me. Do you remember?”

“Like it was yesterday,” Yusuf says, and lets go of Nico’s cock to reach down and back between his thighs. 

Nico tenses a little at the first brush of fingers against his hole, then relaxes when Yusuf doesn’t press in, just rubs gently. He’s biting his lip, rocking his hips a little in time with the slow movement of Yusuf’s hand. Yusuf can tell both that he wants more, and that he won’t ask for it—he loves it when Yusuf plays with him like this, draws it out, reminds him in the most beautiful way that they have all the time in the world to love each other.

“Look at you,” Yusuf breathes. “Not five minutes since you came and you want more already. Really worked yourself into a state, didn’t you?”

Nico lets out a little whine of agreement, bearing down a little harder against Yusuf’s fingers. Yusuf teases between his legs a few moments more and then takes hold of his cock again, but his touch turns distracted as a thought occurs to him.

“You know, you don’t always have to wait for me to wake up.”

Nico shakes his head. “I don’t mind. Don't like to wake you if I don’t have to.”

“So don’t do that either,” Yusuf suggests with a brief one-shouldered shrug. “Just enjoy yourself. And then tell me about it when I’m awake.”

That brings Nico up short, and he pushes up on both elbows to look Yusuf square in the face. “You mean touching myself? Or…?”

Yusuf leans in and kisses the corner of Nico’s mouth, hand moving slow and steady over the hard length of him. “You know you can do anything you want to me, my heart.”

Nico’s face colors again, and Yusuf knows he’s remembering some of the more interesting things they’ve done together. For all his blushes, he’s never shy about taking what he knows is his—as long as Yusuf is awake to give it. “But...even while you sleep?” 

Yusuf kisses his cheek, his jaw, the shell of his ear, then murmurs into it, “Nicolo. Do you really think I wouldn’t love waking up to your mouth on me?”

Nico’s breath catches in his throat.

“Or with your fingers inside me, opening me up for your cock?” Yusuf goes on, still stroking him at the same gentle pace. “I bet if I was deep asleep enough, you could get me hard with your hands and mouth and wake me up by riding me.”

“ _God_ ,” Nico bites out, and then he’s in motion, one arm going around Yusuf’s back to press him close, the other knocking Yusuf’s hand away so Nico can wrap both their cocks in one hand, bringing them off together in quick, jerky strokes. 

Yusuf kisses him slow and dirty while he rides out the wave of sheer bliss, then pulls back with a satisfied smile. 

“Think on it,” he says, nestling back down on the pillow with one arm beneath his head. “For next time.”

***

“Next time” doesn’t end up being for over a month. They don’t discuss the matter again, but Nicolo knows Yusuf hasn’t forgotten it any more than he has. 

Part of him still shies away from the idea of touching Yusuf like that in his sleep, using his body while he’s not awake to say yes or no to anything. At the same time, he knows Yusuf wouldn’t have made the offer if it wasn’t sincere. Nico knows what he likes, knows his boundaries and that Yusuf trusts him to stay within them.

Then comes the night when he jolts awake painfully hard from a confused, vivid dream of Jerusalem. It had been their first meeting, but not. In reality, their frenzied attempts to kill each other for good had ended with Yusuf extending a hand and Nicolo taking it warily. In this dream, though, Yusuf had pinned him to the ground, held his wrists and kissed him hard, both of them still covered in blood and surrounded by death. Nico’s dream self had kissed him back, legs falling open, ready to let this beautiful enemy do what he would with him.

Nico gulps for breath, his whole body alive with desire. He has no idea what time it is, but it’s still full dark outside, and Yusuf is deep asleep beside him, chest rising and falling steadily.

Nico hesitates for just a moment before rolling toward him, spurred on by the memory of Yusuf telling him _you know you can do anything you want to me_.

He presses a kiss to Yusuf’s slack mouth, and it’s as sweet as ever, but odd to kiss him like this and get no response. Nico dips his head to kiss his warm shoulder instead, and then his throat, the edges of Yusuf’s beard tickling his cheek as he does so.

Yusuf’s nipples stiffen under Nico’s touch as he teases them with his mouth and fingers, and Yusuf shifts in his sleep with a pleased sigh but doesn’t wake. Nico wonders what _he’s_ dreaming about, if these light touches and kisses might be enough to make Yusuf, in turn, dream of Nico making love to him. 

Nico moves on, trailing kisses down Yusuf’s body for the sheer pleasure of doing so, and then gently shoulders his legs apart to lie between them. His own arousal is unabated, and he lets himself rut against the bed a bit while he turns his focus to Yusuf’s cock—soft, but as Nico’s breath gusts across it there’s a twitch of interest.

He starts with little kisses and licks, moving up and down the shaft as it hardens under his ministrations. When Nico finally closes his mouth around the head, Yusuf’s hips lift in a shallow thrust. Nico glances up; Yusuf’s face is still peaceful, head lolling to one side, but his eyelashes are starting to flutter against his cheeks.

Nico pulls off and sticks two fingers in his mouth, their width a poor replacement for the way Yusuf’s cock stretches his lips. He swirls his tongue around until his fingers are thoroughly wet, then takes them from his mouth and reaches between Yusuf’s legs, probing the cleft of his ass until he finds the tight furl of his entrance.

He closes his mouth over Yusuf’s cock again and presses one finger into him at the same moment, and Yusuf jolts awake with a moan. 

As absorbed as he is in his task, Nico’s also watching his lover’s reactions, listening, ready to draw back at the first sign Yusuf’s changed his mind about wanting this. When he instead gets another moan and a hand in his hair and a slow, lazy roll of Yusuf’s hips, he smiles around his mouthful and bends back to his task with renewed eagerness. 

So often, when Nico wakes up consumed with desire like this, it’s his pleasure that ends up at the forefront, Yusuf’s an afterthought. Sweet, generous man that he is, Yusuf never complains—he knows Nico will never leave him unsatisfied. This time, though, Nico wants to do better than that. This time he wants Yusuf sated and blissful beneath him before he takes his own pleasure.

Yusuf’s talking to him now, voice still thick and hazy with sleep, words a tumble of _so good_ and _love you_ and _Nico, Nico, please_. He gets both hands in Nico’s hair, thrusting into his mouth in earnest now, and when Nico slips a second finger into him he comes with a shout. 

Nico swallows him down greedily, not willing to give up a single drop. By the time he lifts his head, Yusuf is a twitching, shaking mess, moaning as Nico’s fingers continue their shallow movements inside him. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Nico asks him. Even now, he feels he should ask, or maybe he just wants to hear Yusuf beg for his cock in that sleep-rough voice.

“ _Please_ ,” Yusuf gasps, one hand still on Nico’s head, the other twisting in the bedding. “God, fuck, Nicolo, if you aren’t inside me in the next _five seconds_ —“

Nico moves up to hush him with a kiss, one hand going to Yusuf’s leg to spread him further and the other fumbling for the bottle of oil on the bedside table. They’ve gotten by on spit and determination before, but right now Nico doesn’t trust himself to go slow and careful and doesn’t want even the slightest chance of hurting Yusuf. He’s shaking with need as he pours oil into his palm and fists his cock, then reaches down to guide himself to Yusuf’s hole.

He pushes in fast, snapping his hips forward, and Yusuf cries out and clutches at his waist. Nico doesn’t try to draw it out, just drives himself over and over into the perfect, silken heat of his lover’s body. He comes with a choked cry, tensing all over and then going limp as he spends himself inside Yusuf.

They lie in a sweaty heap afterward, Nico’s head on Yusuf’s chest while Yusuf strokes his hair and twines their fingers together. Nico feels sleep tugging at him, but staves it off to ask, “Good?”

Yusuf lifts their joined hands to his mouth, and Nico can feel a smile against his knuckles. “Very good. You’re going to have to tell me what the dream was this time.”

“I will,” Nico mumbles into his chest, already drifting off. “Later.”


End file.
